Run and Leap
by MehLikey
Summary: Take one very happy Aomine, one very frustated Kagami, a spilled coffee, a confused Akashi (who couldn't even see this coming) and a laughing Kise, and you have a scene. How this scene came to be remains a mystery, as I have yet to tell you. But that's what I'm hear to tell you. I'm here to tell you the story of one very confident boyfriend and a very flustered Kagami.


**AN: Inspired by a post on Tumblr. Not sure why I felt the need to write this, but I just had to, and ignore that internal I have to do.**

* * *

Take one very happy Aomine, one very frustrated Kagami, a spilled coffee, a confused Akashi (who couldn't even see this coming) and a laughing Kise, and you have a scene. How this scene came to be remains a mystery, as I have yet to tell you. But that's what I'm hear to tell you. I'm here to tell you the story of one very confident boyfriend and a very flustered Kagami.

It all started after just another small practice game that Seirin had managed to win somehow (well, actually, it was rather easy, because Kagami was being a show off because a certain someone was watching). As a celebration, Seirin had gone to a very fancy restaurant to celebrate, with Aomine and Kise in tow, for some odd reason. Much to their surprise, and an evil authors interference, Akashi was at the same restaurant, for whatever reasons he deemed necessary. Of course, Kise had the guts to sit down next to the lonered captain of Rakuzan, and before poor old Akashi knew it, the entirety of Seirin plus two was sitting with him at one very long table.

Aomine had ended up next to Kagami, who was not happy with the seating arrangement, as he had Kise on the other side. Poor Kagami. Squashed between a grouchy food stealer and a hyper-active model, and just to make matters worse, Akashi was directly across from Kise, with an empty seat on one side, and Kuroko on the other (let us clap for Kuroko, for not being afraid of Akashi). The rest of Seirin, was also seated at the table, except for Furihata, who had run to the bathroom the second he saw the only seat left was next to Akashi.

"Oi!" Kagami snapped once more, slapping away a hand reaching for his beautifully done steak. "That's mine!"

Aomine "tsked" but removed his hand. "What's yours is mine,"

Kagami rolled his eyes. "But what's yours is yours, right?"

"Exactly!" Aomine gave one of his rare smiles, and Kagami returned it with a glare. What Kagami didn't see was Kise stealing it while Kagami was focused on Aomine, and passing behind Kagami's chair to Aomine's hand.

Ignoring the disproving glare from Akashi, Aomine took a big bite in the steak, and relished in the confused Kagami's "whaa?".

"Kagami-kun you should keep a better watch on your food." Kuroko admonished Kagami, a very slight smile hidden in his eyes.

"How can I when everyone around me is conspiring against me!"

"Oooh, what's this?" Riko called from her spot at the table. "Did I just hear Kagami use a big word?"

Hyuga smiled, "Well done Kagami, I'm glad to see you're finally learning."

Izuki opened his mouth, but was quickly jabbed by Hyuga, who didn't want another one of those dreadful puns coming out of his mouth.

Kiyoshi gave a nice, calm, slightly evil laugh. "Guys, be nice to Kagami. I'm sure he's tired after all the work he put in at the game today."

"Like you put any in." Hyuga snorted.

Akashi resisted the urge to get up and leave the plebeians to their stupid discussion. He had a salmon fillet to finish after all, and who could put a salmon fillet to waste. Not him.

And so the rest of the dinner progressed in much the same fashion. By the time Kagami had finally managed to eat one steak, everyone was ready to go, and he had go before he was full. But Aomine, dear Aomine, lovely Aomine, angelic Aomine, bought him a drink and maybe a hamburger or five from a nearby fast food place. Therefore, Kagami was happy, and in a good mood.

Heading to the nearby courts to hang out, the rest of Seirin slowly drifted away, off on their own missions, until only Kise, Kagami, Aomine, and strangely enough, Akashi, who wasn't quite sure why he was still around, but he put it down to the death grip that Kise. Kise wasn't deterred by the threats Akashi kept voicing, instead choosing to laugh them off, and continue to drag Akashi along. Ah, what Akashi would do for some scissors right about now.

Arriving at the courts, Kise and Aomine started a one-on-one, Kagami wanting to join in, but the remaining two burgers and the drink demanded his attention first, and Akashi waiting for the right moment to pull out his ankle break and "I am absolute" speech.

"First to score a basket wins, okay?" Kise claimed, eye game going strong, dribbling the ball that had magically appeared from nowhere (they all suspected Akashi had called it here by "absoluteness", but no-one could be sure). "This time I will win!"

"I doubt it." Aomine replied, returning the game, and getting into a defensive position, "The only one who can beat me is me."

"AND ME!" Kagami added, not wanting to be left out, even though he still had the drink to go.

Aomine grinned. "That was only once. I bet you couldn't do it again."

"I so could!" Indignant, Kagami took the straw and lid off the drink so he could down it in one go.

Akashi gave a little cough, and the two fell silent. "Aomine, I think paying attention to the game you are currently playing against Kise would be – no, it doesn't matter." The emperor eye had seen the outcome of the game, and it was worthless for Akashi to continue to speak.

Aomine blinked, turned, and suddenly realised why Akashi finally decided to speak up. He ran towards the hoop, but it was too late. Kise jumped, and dunked the ball, laughing all the while.

"Lover boy," Kise said, still laughing, "Please pay attention to the game."

Aomine snorted. "Kagami's the lover boy, not me."

Kagami looked up, drink paused on the way to his mouth. "What?"

Quieter, so Kagami couldn't hear, but Kise could, Aomine said "If I run and leap at Kagami, he will most certainly catch me in his arms."

Kise blinked.

"Coming in!" Aomine hollered, charging at Kagami.

"NO! I'M HOLDING A DRINK!" Kagami hollered back.

Aomine kept coming.

Kagami dropped the drink without a moments notice.

Aomine leaped.

Kagami caught Aomine.

He staggered, then regained his balance.

Akashi groaned.

Kise laughed.

And to top it off, Aomine planted a kiss on Kagami, which was eagerly returned.

Until, Kagami unceremoniously dumped Aomine on the ground, in the wet puddle where his drink had been dumped. "What was that for?" he grumbled. "What would have happened if I hadn't caught you."

Aomine shrugged. "But I knew you would."

There we have it, folks. The incident forever onward referred to as the "Run and Leap". Akashi tried to wipe it from his mind, but alas, he was there for Aomine and Kagami's dramatic reunion a month later and it was repeated, much to the enjoyment of Kise, who got sent the video by Kuroko (he videoed the first one too (no-one noticed he was still with them at the court)). The couple then went on to make it a thing, although Kagami wasn't very happy about it, Aomine was, and that made Kagami happy, no matter how much he tried to deny it.


End file.
